Dans la peau d'un autre
by MistickWolf
Summary: Comment vous sentirez vous, si vous entriez dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre... La peau d'un animal mythique vous conférant leurs particularités... Découvrez ce que ça fait... d'appartenir à une nouvelle race d'homme!


CHAPITRE 1:

C'était un long soir de Décembre. Il devait être une heure du matin, la neige tombait encore abondemment sur la ville de Paris. Au bout d'une ruelle sombre, un homme. Il s'avançait vers l'avenue des Champs Elysées, regardant avec émerveillement toutes les enseignes lumineuses qui se trouvaient de chaque côté. Et pourtant, un petit magasin sur le 'bas côté' le retint plus que les autres. Il s'avanca vers la vitrine et observa un petit bracelet. Malgré la lumière que procuraient les boutiques allentours, on ne croyait qu'à un simple bracelet. Son regard se décrocha de l'objet en entendant les cloches de l'eglise la plus proche, lui faisant réaliser qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin, et que la neige avait rendu la vision de la route très difficile. Il se mit à courir, évitant de glisser sur la plaque d'égout, et rentra dans un bâtiment tout proche, où se trouvait son appartement.

Le même matin, neuf heures. L'homme n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Le bracelet l'avait tellement subjugué qu'il avait passé sa nuit à penser au moyen de l'acquérir, ou du moins de le revoir. C'était la première fois qu'il était autant impressionné par un tel bijou. Une telle simplicité, et pourtant un détail fini. Il aurait pensé à un bracelet en or, mais la lumière n'avait pas aidé à identifier exactement la composition... Il secoua sa tête, essayant de s'éclaircir la tête, et but une gorgée de café. Sur sa tasse était marqué 'for you Julien'. Le dénommé Julien ressemblait à tous les hommes de son âge, la vaingtaine, un blond, coiffé en catogan, aux yeux vert tirant sur le jaune. Un typique des pays nordique quoi! La première page du journal l'intéressa, demandez vous pourquoi: 'L'ouverture d'une nouvelle boutique au centre des Champs Elysées fait polémique ces jours-ci. Il semblerait qu'elle mette en vente des bijoux fantaisies d'assez bonne qualité pour un prix raisonnable. Mais ne ressemblant pas assez au luxe des autres magasins, les gens du quartier s'obstinent à la faire fermer.' Il relut ce passege plusieurs fois. La boutique qu'il avait vu il y a quelques heures, où reposait sa petite merveille, ne faisait pas l'unanimité auprès des Parisiens... Il fini son café , se leva et marcha nonchalemment vers sa chambre. Il ouvrir son placard, mit un simple jean délavé noir, assortit au col roulé noir qu'il avait déjà enfilé, mit ses baskets et s'approcha de la porte, qu'il ouvrit avec une certaine précipitation contraire à sa démarche habituel. Il s'engouffra dans le froid matinal, le vend transperçait son visage encore endormi. Il se mit en route pour retrouver le magasin, et ainsi revoir le bracelet qui lui plaisait tant.

Cinq minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées et il était déjà en train d'admirer le présentoir de la boutique, son obsession toujours présente pour ce petit bout de pacotille. POurtant il ne ressemblait en aucun cas à celui qu'il avait vu cette nuit. Celui-ci était d'un vert émeraude, tout comme ses yeux, et était fait avec des écailles de crocodile. Une dent de cette animal était soudé à ce bracelet. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, mais une force mystique l'attirait vers cette objet. Il rentra dans la boutique, au grand étonnement des passants, et alla admirer le bijou de plus près. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres mais une voix efféminée raisonna derrière lui:

-J'ai l'impression que cette petite merveille vous a tapée dans l'oeil, n'ai-je pas raison?

Il se retourna brutalement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le vendeur. C'était un homme qui semblait déjà avoir la quarantaine et d'un bon mètre quatre ving dix. Malgré son teint bronzé uniforme, on pouvait sentir sur son visage un pâlissement certain. Il avait des yeux très étrange... Ils étaient marron, normal me direz vous, mais pourtant... ses pupilles étaient en fentes... comme ceux des chats! Cela le troubla légèrement, mais il se ressaisit bien vite pour ne pas l'offencer. Julien laissa bien vite sa physionnomie de côté, et revint à la question que lui avait posé le marchant:

- J'en ai bien l'impression... Depuis cette nuit, je n'arrête pas de pense qu'à ça...

Il évita de lancer un "C'est grave, docteur?" de justesse.

-Je comprend. Votre curiosité est toute expliquée alors, chuchotta le vendeur.

Il réfléchissait. A quoi pouvait-il réfléchir... Mais la question ne resta que peu longtemps dans sa tête, il était déjà en train de regarder les autres articles du magasin. Il y avait des bijoux de toutes sortes, de toutes formes et surtout, de toute beauté. On pouvait y voir un collier en perles maritimes assorti avec un sapphir d'un bleu éclatant, des gants en crain blanc avec un petit pic sur le dos des deux pièces, une gourmette en or massif avec un tuyau argenté faisant le tour et où un liquide jaune orangé s'écoulait et tant d'autres. Ca ressemblait à de l'artisanat, et pourtant on pouvait voir une grande précaution dans ces objets raffinés. Ayant fini son tour, il se replaça devant l'homme, qui réfléchissait toujours, et attendit une simple réaction. Bien vite, il sortit de ses pensées et reprit:

-Oh je suis vraiment confus, j'ai oublié de me présenter... Je m'appelle Joëll de La Rosa.

Julien, surprit de voir un vendeur se présenter aussi vite et aussi poliment, en fit de même.

-Je m'appelle Julien, Julien Dayzell. Sinon, pouvez vous me dire le prix du bracelet... Savoir si j'ai les moyens de me le payer ou si je dois continuer de baver devant.

-Je vois que vous êtes impatient... Le problème est que vous avez été intéressé par mon plus bel objet, et donc le plus cher... Mais je pense que vous en êtes digne... Je peux vous le cèder à 200€.

Il écarquilla les yeux. 200€ pour un objet artisanal comme celui-ci! Il aurait compris s'il aurait sagit de la gourmette en or massif, mais un bracelet en peau de croco... De simili-croco en plus, il en était sûr! Enfin... Il était sur de le regretter s'il ne l'achetait pas. C'est donc à contre coeur qu'il sortit deux billets de 100€ et qu'il les donna à ce profiteur de vendeur.

-Je vous laisse le prendre et l'essayer, vous m'en direz des nouvelles, lança-t-il avec une pointe de cynisme dans sa voix.

Ce ton fut remarqué, et étonna drôlement Julien. L'histoire d'être digne pour le porter lui avait aussi fait assez peur... Décidément cette boutique n'était pas très commode... Il prit le bracelet dans ses mains et ressentit une violente douleur aux creux de celles-ci, comme ci deux grandes épines venait se planter au plus profond de ses paumes. Il grimaça légèrement et mit le bijou. Une sensation de froid s'engouffra dans ses veines, le faisant frissoner, tandis que la dent se collait de plus en plus à sa peau. Julien remercia maladroitement le vendeur, encore et toujours étonné de ses récents événements, et sortit de la boutique pour retourner chez lui.

Chapitre 2:

Il referma la porte derrière lui et reprit son souffle. Ce boutiquier lui avait fichu une de ses peurs, il n'avait jamais connu ça auparavent. Son coeur battait à tout rompre depuis qu'il avait enfilé ce bracelet. Le froid s'engoufrait toujours autant dans ses veines. Cela n'était pas si désagréable, mais il avait tout le temps l'impression d'être dehors, pieds nus dans la neige, et pourtant il savait que son corps restait à sa bonne température de 37°C... Etrange... Très étrange... Il se calma un peu et s'asseilla sur sa chaise. Comment une tel sensation pouvait-elle nous prendre, et surtout rester aussi longtemps! Un long soupir s'installa dans la cuisine. Il se leva et alla ranger un peu le cafarnaum qui raignait dans la pièce. Il avait encore un peu de temps, il ne commençait son boulot qu'à 14 heures pétantes. Trois heures d'attente... Il en profita pour prendre une bonne douche, de s'habiller plus correctement, de manger et de partir. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'enlever sa nouvelle acquisition, en fait, il se sentait tellement bien avec qu'il n'y pensait plus.

Le froid d'hiver était encore présent malgré l'arrivée tardive d'un grand soleil sur les rues de Paris. Il traversa rapidement quelques rues et avenues pour se retrouver sur l'une d'entre-elles, adjacente à la place où se trouvait la Tour Eiffel. Une grande batisse s'étalait sur tout le long avec, comme seul enseigne, un écritaux avec marqué 'Design et Déco'. Il rentra dedans et alla à son bureau. Julien était le chef de la section Déco architectirale et immobilière. Il passait le plus clair de son temps de travail à surveiller les avancées des différents projets qu'il mettaient en place avec ses collègues, notamment le relooking de l'opéra de la Bastille. Une pile de feuilles était posée négligeament sur ce bureau. Il regarda les premières avec attention, mais remarqua bien vite qu'elle parlait toutes de la même chose. Pourquoi il devait y avoir 100 feuilles exactement identiques à l'originale... Il remarqua un Nota Bene à la fin du spécimen : "Veuillez distribuer cette feuille à tout le personnel, Merci infiniement.".

-Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi... Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal?, soupira-t-il.

Il appella son assistant et meilleur ami, Yohann Lesquieux. Quelques minutes après, un jeune homme arriva. Il fesait un mètre trois quarts à vue d'oeil, un corps de jeune homme pour cet être de vingt ans, aux cheveux d'un chatain clair, et aux yeux d'un gris pâle, avec un visage toujours sourillant et communicatif. Yohann et Julien s'était rencontrés au jardin d'enfants. Julien, du haut de ses trois ans, avait proposer de partager son goûter avec Yohann, dont les parents avait légèrement oublier d'aller le chercher à l'école. De là c'est tissé un lien d'amitier entre les deux enfants qui ne se sont plus séparés, sauf pour leur habitation. Et pourtant Yohann habitait juste à cinq cents mètres de chez lui! Julien salua son copain et lui proposa une chaise. Il réfléchissait sur le sujet qui avait fait qu'il l'avait appellé... Le tas de feuilles devait être assez explicit, donc il décida de passer sur un autre sujet avant, histoire de perdre un peu plus de temps de travail.

-Dit... Tu es au courrant pour le nouveau magasin qui vient d'ouvrir sur l'avenue des Champs Elysées?

-Je pense, j'ai dû passer devant sans faire attention... Pourquoi?

-Et bien... Je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais, de cette boutique. Moi j'ai acheté quelque chose dedans et je le trouve magnifique!

Julien lui montra le bracelet en question avec un air fier sur sa figure. Celui c'était encore bien resserré depuis la derniere fois que Julien l'avait vu... Maintenant le cuir de simili-croco lui collait à la peau (NdA: sans vouloir faire de jeu de mot) et la dent de crocodile appuyait légèrement sur son poignet. Pour lui, ce n'était pas une situation désagréable, il sentait à peine son contact, mais Yohann parrut surpris de voir un tel bijou.

-Tiens... C'est... Original, pas de doute... C'est artisanal... Tu me le passes pour que j'essaye?

Julien acquiessa d'un signe de tête, et essaya d'enlever le bracelet. Mais il n'y arriva pas. Il essaya de le tourner, mais même cela c'était impossible. Il continua désespérément, s'énervant sur son bras et sur la dent, mais ce n'était que de l'énergie gâché...

-Je crois que je ne peux pas l'enlever, soupira Julien.

-Ah?, s'interrogea Yohann, très surpris de cette situation, attend je vais essayer...

Yohann essaye lui aussi mais sans espoir. Mais soudain, TILT, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il prit un stylo bille, un sourire satyrique collé sur son visage, et essaya de faire levier avec. Dix minutes après, le bras de Julien était rouge sang, sauf ses veines d'une étrange pâleur, et Yohann haletait sur son siège, mort d'épuisement après s'être autant acharné sur le bijou. Un regard furtif fut échangé entre les deux hommes. Mais cela ne les inquietta pas... Ca devait être un genre de bracelet brésilien, ceux qui sont souvent trop serrés et qu'on ne doit pas enlever avant qu'ils s'éfilent.

- Mais j'ai vu quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser, rajouta Julien, c'était une gourmette en or massif avec une partie liquide... Enfin il faudrait qu'on y aille ensemble.

Yohann, qui entre temps avait reprit son souffle, lui répondit:

-Tu sais, on a rien à faire aujourd'hui... Juste cette pille de feuilles à distribuer... Et encore on peut le faire demain, c'est pour la réunion du 27.

-Et bah c'est décidé, je t'emmène dans cet univers bizarre qu'est ce magasin...

Ca me permettra aussi de demander au vendeur pourquoi cette satané de babiole me sert autant...

Chapitre 3:

15h30, les Champs Elysées en vue. Ils continuèrent de marcher sur la longue avenue, parlant et s'exclaffant des dernières trouvailles de Yohann au sujet des blagues stupides et idiotes en tout genre. Malgré que leur corps continuent leur petit bout de chemin sur la longue route de la vie, leur esprit avait dû s'arrêter au Bistro de l'enfance. Mais pour eux, le temps passa beaucoup trop vite, Et c'est après avoir fait trois fois le tour du patté de maison qui se décidèrent enfin à entrer. Julien, qui avait auparavant visité la boutique pas plus tard que le matin-même, fut surprit de voir le nombre de changements apportés à la pièce. A vue d'oeil, elle parraissait deux fois plus grande. De nouveaux objets avait prit place sur les étagères et des caisses étaient encore posé ça et là, démontrant qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de tout débaler. Yohann, lui, avait la bouche grande ouverte. La boutique l'émerveillait, certes, mais il avait vu le vendeur s'approcher d'eux, un regard perçant et glaçant figé sur eux.

-Tiens, Monsieur Dayzell... Que me vaut l'honneur de votre seconde visite?

Déglutant faiblement, JUlien lui répondit:

-Je... Je suis venu pour faire découvrir votre magasin à mon ami.

Mais quand il désigna la place qu'occupait le dit-ami quelques instants plus tôt, il fut surprit de ne plus le voir. Yohann était déjà parti faire un tour entre les rayons, s'arrêtant par ci par là pour regarder attentivement certains objets. Le vendeur le suivait de ses yeux vifs, tandis qu'une quatrième personne sortit de l'arrière boutique et s'avança vers eux. C'était une femme, approchant la vingtaine, les cheveux plus noir qu'un corbeau, aussi noir que ses ongles et ses yeux aussi fendu que ceux de son mari. Elle était plutôt grande pour une femme, un mètre quatre vingts, et avait un style de pure ghotique. Tout comme son mari, elle avait un grand sourire d'une sadicité colé aux lèvres. Joëll fut aussi étonné que Julien quand il vit sa femme avancer vers eux. Vu sa tête, on aurait dit qu'elle quittait que très rarement l'arrière boutique.

-Ah, je vous présente... , commença t-il, mal à l'aise.

-Tout le monde m'appelle Night... lâcha t-elle d'une voix sombre.

Elle fixait le bracelet au poignet de Julien. cela l'intimida, et il ne se fit pas prier pour le lui faire remarquer. Son sourire avait changé, il était plus amical à présent, ce qui faisait tâche à côté de son look naturel... ou pas! Tout cela pour dire que même son attitude avait changée envers lui, on y décelait presque une forme de soumition.

-Moi c'est Julien Delacroix, balbutina t-il.

-Enchantée, ajouta t-elle après sa révérence.

Après un très long silence aussi froid qu'un blizard, Julien se remit à scruter de loin la nouvelle "DE&O" (NdA: J'adore cette émission XD), et ainsi il pût repérer son ami. Le tour fait, il dût se résoudre à reformer le dialogue avec les deux gérants.Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes qu'ils n'avaient rien dit ou fait et restaient là à regarder Julien se tordre de gêne. Bizarre... Vous avez dit Bizarre? Non franchement, qui n'aurait pas peur devant deux personnes, tels deux zombies, avec des accoutrements peu normaux pour ce type de ville et qui semblaient si... vrais... ... ... Enfin là n'est pas la question! Julien rassembla un peu ses pensées, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air d'un débile profond, et reprit donc la conversation:

-Je voulais vous...

Mais il fut lâchement interrompu par Yohann, une paire de gants en fourrure dans une main, et trois billets de cinquantes euros dans l'autre. Cette paire de gant était sublime! D'une couleur blanc nacré, presque argenté, elle enrolait les mains ainsi que tout le poignet et une partie de l'avant bras. Elle était terminée par de sortes de griffes pointues et d'un noir intense... Sautant littéralement sur place, il braillait à tout bout de champs:

-Je les veux! Je les veux! Je les veux!

-Très bon choix monsieur. Cette paire a été finie il y a peu, et on peut encore sentir... Comment dirais-je... l'odeur de l'animal!

C'est après que Yohann ait payé sa petite folie de la journée que Julien tousotta et reprit la parole:

Je voulais vous poser une question, tant que j'y suis. Depuis que j'ai mis ce bracelet, j'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, et plus il se resserre...

Il lui montra son poignet, et entendit un petit rire satisfait et un effroyable cri d'horreur. Il regarda son bras, mais celui ci avait commencé à être recouvert d'écailles, les mêmes que celles du bracelet. De plus, la dent avait maintenant disparu de la surface de sa peau nouvellement rugueuse. Il tatonna pour essayer de la retrouver, et la trouva profondément ancré dans son poignet, entre deux veines bleu-glace.


End file.
